1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device configured to perform near field communication with an information processing terminal and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for controlling the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been conventionally developed communication devices capable of performing near field communication with information processing terminals such as smartphones and tablet personal computers. In the near field communication, transmission and reception of data can be performed by merely bringing the information processing terminal near to the communication device.